Hivigroupe
Hivigroupe is the Hivemind Complien. It has the Esper and Insect elements. It grows into Hivinesst. Appearance Hivigroupe comes in two different forms - Hivigroupe Fractals, and Hivigroupe Complete. Hivigroupe Fractals have bodies of various different shapes, each with two legs. They are purple in color, and translucent, with an almost glassy texture, and long, lanky legs, with joints in the middle. The fractals are unusually tall, being about 1.7 meters, making them about as tall as an average human. Small tiles surround them, which are generated by thought. The shapes of a Hivigroupe Fractal are varied, though they exist in such a form that each Hivigroupe Fractal can coalesce with four others, and form a Hivigroupe Complete. A Complete has one, spherical body, with cracks emerging where the five Hivigroupe Fractals join together. Having ten legs total, the legs actually bend to allow it to crawl more easily. While when the joints are stretched they are as tall as any Fractal, the Hivigroupe Complete can often appear shorter. However, since its body is still formed from five Fractals, it manages to appear larger, and overall, more dangerous. The Complete can separate into five Fractals at any given moment. Information Hivigroupes are not formed in their complete form, but rather, as five individual Fractals that appear when the thoughts of a Hivinesst group together and form a being. Hivigroupes, both Fractal and Complete, are of fairly low sapience, and mostly rely on instinct to survive, though the Fractals are capable of sending telepathic signals towards one another for the purpose of survival, placing them above Proto-animalistic Compliens on the sapience scale. However, they are only able to communicate with other members of the same body. With the Complete being formed from five smaller beings, often scientists have trouble describing whether a single Hivigroupe is simply just one Fractal, or rather the complete set of five. Especially confusing is that they seem to have separate sentience when split, but form one brain when joined together, disallowing comparison to Compliens such as Totomple, Melem, and Dimilevis, which constantly operate under separate minds. Much about Hivigroupe is still unknown, though scientists have known about it for a fairly long time. By communicating telepathically, Hivigroupe Fractals are able to sense when another member of their Complete form is in danger. They use this time to donate energy towards another Fractal, temporarily making the singular Fractal larger and stronger. While an average Hivigroupe is 1.7 meters, they can grow or shrink with input from other members of its complete form. Hivigroupes, like most Compliens, require sustenance. They do this by trapping small Compliens with their Psychic abilities, and crushing their remains by joining the five Fractals together. This method is only effective for small Compliens with weak forms, though, allowing Compliens like Totom, which have durable bodies, to escape easily. In its Complete form, the Hivigroupe is much more powerful, and as such is able to take down larger threats without having to donate power between Fractals. They are essentially five times as strong as a Fractal, and have a much easier time co-operating under one mind. However, since they must remain in one place at these times, this can be a disadvantage when fighting numerous, weaker foes at once. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for Hivigroupe here. Origin Some insights on Hivigroupe's origins. Name Hivigroupe's name is derived from "hive" or "hivemind" and "group." Design The design of Hivigroupe is largely inspired by spiders, though the concept emerged simply from the idea of a hivemind. Trivia *Originally Hivigroupe was conceived as five entities which would never coalesce, resembling Pyal in body shape. The design was changed, however, to avoid appearing too similar to various other personoid Compliens. Spells Category:Compliens Category:Compliens made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Genderless Compliens Category:Esper Element Category:Insect Element Category:Purple Compliens Category:Pink Compliens Category:Hivemind Compliens Category:Compliens in a 2 stage line Category:Proto-animalistic Compliens Category:Created in 2017 Category:Generation 7 Compliens Category:Uncommon Compliens